Sweet Transvestite (песня)
thumb|right|335 px Sweet Transvestite (в пер. с англ. милый трансвестит) — выходная ария одного из главных главных героев британского мюзикла и одноименного культового фильма Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора(агл. The Rocky Horror Show) 1975 года доктора Фрэнк эн Фертера. В фильме партию Фрэнк эн Фертера исполнил Тим Карри. Фильм представляет собой пародию на основные каноны научной фантастики и фильмов ужасов. Сценарий был написан Ричардом О`Брайеном совместно с Джимом Шарманом. Песня, как и мюзикл в целом, стала одним из наиболее значимых знаковых событий эпохи сексуальной революции. Текст How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman He's just a little brought down because when you knocked He thought you were the candyman. Don't get strung out by the way that I look, Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound You look like you're both pretty groovy Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie. I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car We don't want to be any worry. So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night when it all seems alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favourite obsession. I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my tension I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici... pation! But maybe the rain isn't really to blame So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom. Значение в мюзикле и фильме Выходная ария в исполнении персонажа доктора Фрэнк эн Фертера знакомит с характером хозяина замка заблудившихся героев Брэда и Джанет, а также зрителей. Фрэнк эн Фертер откровенно гордится тем, откуда он, кто он, что он делает и почему он это делает. Ария является одной ведущих тем в мюзикле и содержит одну из самых цитируемых строк: "я просто милый трансвестит из Трансекусалии, что в Трансильвании". Текст и мажорный лад арии во многом задает настроение и тон дальнейшему развитию сюжета, объясняет финальный исход мюзикла и фильма. Влияние на популярную культуру Фантасмагоричная ария Фрэнк эн Фертера не раз звучала и пародировалась в произведениях популярной культуры. Ария Sweet transvestite звучит в одном из эпизодов фильма Стивена Чбоски «Хорошо быть тихоней»: герои играют в любительской постановке мюзикла «Шоу ужаса Рокки Хоррора», а на заднем плане видны кадры из одноименного фильма. Ария также звучит в пятом эпизоде второго сезона американского музыкального телесериала «Хор» «The Rocky Horror Glee Show». Однако, эпизод был оценен достаточно низко и был подвергнут критике. Ричард О’Брайэн, создатель оригинального Рокки Хоррора, оказался расстроен тем, что идеи мюзикла оказались выражены в эпизоде крайне бледно, и удивлен, что слово «транссексуал» подвергли цензуре. Кавер-версии были записаны Энтони Хед, Миной, Bates Motel, Ziggy Byfield, The Steve Whitney Band и панк-рок группой Apocalypse Hoboken. Кавер-версия исполнения Тима Карри была записана Джоелом Дикенсоном в 2011 году. Категория:Злодейские песни Категория:Музыка Категория:Злодеи Ужаса Категория:Комедийные злодеи